


Protector

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Deanrek-Hale/Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Visionary, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“... You okay Derek?” he asked softly and saw the boy jerk to attention, like he’d been spaced out or something.</p><p>“I... you... you knew?” he rounded on him with a question, still seeming scared.</p><p>“As soon as I became a teacher,” he nodded. </p><p>----------<br/>Teen Wolf 3x08. At the start when Derek's running from the hunters. Dean saves Derek instead of Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

He was running as fast as he could, using every bit of speed and stamina he had in him. He could still hear them behind him, chasing, trying to catch him to kill him. The hunters weren’t gaining any speed on him. He was, hopefully, faster than the group. He really wished he’d stayed closer to home.

Derek wasn’t able to slow down when he saw the slope coming, getting closer and closer until he had no choice but to slip down it, narrowly missing a few rocks when he landed front first in the dirt and muddy leaves. He panted and looked up, wishing he hadn’t when he saw a sonic-emitter activate by his movement.

He slammed his hands over his ears and groaned in pain when it screeched through him. He flailed as he swiftly jumped up and into another run, going as fast as possible and changed direction when he saw another activate in a tree. He carried on running, feeling the heat spreading through his body with the work out he was getting.

Derek yelped when he ran into a solid, strong body, falling back and dropping onto his ass. He panted harshly and stared up at the tall man, his face and front shadowed because the light of the moon was behind him. He panicked and started stumbling back when the man crouched.

“Whoa whoa! Hey! Derek! Calm down!” he knew that voice, but... Why was he...

“Mr Winchester!?” he freaked and took a glance behind him before flailing and then getting onto his knees so he was about shoulder height to him. “You shouldn’t be... Why’re you even here?!” he yelled, his voice cracking. “It’s a Fullmoon!” he slipped out and his eyes widened. It wasn’t a complete give away to what he was, but now his teacher would be suspicious or at least confused enough that he’d start asking questions.

“What, I can’t go for a nice stroll in an eerie forest after dark on a Fullmoon?” he teased with a smile, seeming completely casual like he was in school. Derek jerked up into a stand pulled the teacher up with him, struggling to turn the man around and then try to push him away.

“You need to leave! Right now!” he yelled, but then it was too late. And arrow flew passed the man’s face and Derek was swiftly turned around and shielded behind his teachers back. “Mr Winchester,” he pleaded quietly and gripped his forearm.

“We’ll be taking that kid, step aside,”

\--------------------

He glared at the hunter in the centre, the one that gave him the order. Dean watched them, glancing between them with focused eyes before he suddenly smirked.

“I got a better idea. You guys leave Beacon Hills and we forget this ever happened,” he felt the grip on his arm tighten.

“The hell do you think you’re talking to! You wanna die?” the one off to one side yelled to him and Dean just kept smirking.

“New suggestion,” his smile suddenly disappeared, a dark frown taking its place. “You leave or I’m pumpin’ you so full of led you’ll be shittin’ bullets for weeks,” he practically growled and he heard the faint gasp behind him.

“...Who the hell are you...” one of them asked, his voice slightly shaky from his words. He was hesitant now.

“Dean Winchester,” he supplied and the scared guy flailed a little nearly dropping his gun.

“No way,” his voice was high pitched, scared. He could hear and see it in his movements. He’d learned a while ago that the Winchesters were seriously famous in the hunter community after they killed Azazel. That was basically the natural reaction to the retired hunters now, a gasp and they’re scared, especially when they were on the other end of Dean’s metaphorical gun.

“I’m out!” he yelled and instantly jogged away. “I’m done!” he said, his voice getting fainter the further away he went. The other goon on the right was hesitant and shaky, but he stayed where he was, even though he jerked and glanced around when Dean dropped his eyes on him.

“Got anything to say?” he asked him, his smirk slowly coming back to his face. He liked it when he could intimidate other hunters, especially the ones that pissed him off when they decided to pick on kids, supernatural or not. Dean really hated those kinds.

“I uh... I...” he stuttered and gradually took a step away, his weapon loose in his hands.

“Get lost,” he said simply, his voice low and quiet. The other hunter did, turning around and walking as fast as he could. The main guy was still there, looking behind him at the others that left incredulously, his eyes wide, his mouth agape and he didn’t know what to say. He suddenly rounded on Dean, his weapon held out and aimed at him.

“Really wanna do that?” he asked softly, both brow rising. He reached a hand behind him and gripped his own weapon that was hidden in his belt. He could hear the fast breaths behind him, like Derek was scared when he saw his gun and the grip on his arm completely loosened and the boy took a step back, suddenly understanding what was going on. He really hoped that he could explain himself to his student later, he liked Derek. He was a really bright student with really good grades. He didn’t want to lose what he had with him.

“Gimme the kid and I’ll let you go,” the hunter warned. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “What’s so funny!?”

“You think I’ll just hand him over, is what’s funny,” he laughed again and drew his gun, aiming right between the other guys’ eyes. “Get outta here or you’ll end up in a body bag,” he was still smiling, but his voice and tone said that he wasn’t joking or messing around at all.

“That’s a bluff,” the hunter yelled at him, his weapon still trained on Dean like he thought he was lying about him killing him.

“You’d really risk that? I can pull this trigger faster than you can blink, you know I can,” he gestured to his gun and his smile dropped, now completely serious. He’d pull the trigger, he really would. But he knew the other guy wouldn’t. He wasn’t that stupid to take Dean on.

Now the main hunter was nervous, hesitant. His hand was faintly shaking, making the weapon vibrate in his hand. He knew he wasn’t going to shoot because there were rumours about the Winchesters, horrible ones, dangerous ones. Ones that made other hunters wary and piss their pants when a Winchester was involved. His dad was scariest one. Everyone shit themselves at his name, Dean and Sam were nightmares made by John Winchester. That made them just as scary. Once upon a time the Winchesters killed everything supernatural, as well as hunters that broke the code. These hunters that were after Derek, they broke the code. The werewolf and his family were peace keepers, they stayed good and innocent. Dean had been watching them since he first became a teacher in Beacon hills.

He wouldn’t tolerate code breakers.

“Put it down and leave or you’re dead,” he finally decided to be blunt.

The hunter stopped for a second, making negative faces that told him he was really considering his possibilities. From Dean’s point of view, he was either going to walk away alive or try to take Derek by force.

“You can’t keep the Hale’s safe forever!” he yelled, turning and running off after his men. The former hunter smirked and relaxed, dropping his arm down to swing at his side. He turned to look over his shoulder at the scared and shocked werewolf behind him, watching him shift and nearly whimper on the spot.

“... You okay Derek?” he asked softly and saw the boy jerk to attention, like he’d been spaced out or something.

“I... you... you knew?” he rounded on him with a question, still seeming scared.

“As soon as I became a teacher,” he nodded. “Kept my eye on your family to see if you were the good ones, once I figured that out, I kept my eye out for other hunters that showed up in town. I had to keep you all safe, especially when you were moved to my class,” that made the boy look up at him, wary and uncertain, but he could see the appreciation in his eyes and the warmth.

“Listen Derek,” he crouched onto one knee to look at him. “I still stick to the code, even if I’m retired, I live by that code. I would never hurt you. People that ‘would’ hurt you, I’d hurt. Other hunters that come into town will turn tail and leave because I’m her-,”

“Why? Why’re they scared of you?” Derek cut in, frowning at him and he really looked like he wanted to know.

“Because...” trailed off a little, wondering if he should actually tell him. “Because the Winchesters were dangerous hunters. My dad, me and my little brother, not so much my brother, but me and my old were scary, were dangerous. We used to kill everything supernatural and sometimes hunters that tried to kill us for reputation. A few called us supernatural because even when they tried, we’d never die,” he explained, as calmly as possible.

“After a few years, my old man died from the same demon that killed my mother, me and my brother killed that demon, but carried on hunting after. We started to stick to the code after that, only killing the ones that need to be put down. Another few years after that, me and my brother separated, went different ways. He went to college, I thought I was gonna be a grease monkey, working in a car shop or junk yard or something, but instead, I became a teacher,” he finished his long winded story and stood up, watching Derek after he calmed down completely. It was like he trusted him again, like he knew he was safe with him.

“I’m sorry about your mom and dad,” he whispered, looking really apologetic.

“It’s aright, no need to be sorry, it was years ago,” he smiled and patted the boys shoulder. “Let’s get you outta here before your mom gets worried,”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this basically just hit me, literally. My dad threw the DVD box at me. xD


End file.
